Who's In Danger Now?
by Lorena-Chan
Summary: A new student gets involved into many different problems with her sisters and they are involved in probably everything that Kaiba, Yugi, and the guys get into. It's crazy how fast Kaiba likes the girl. I made this a long tima ago, okay?


**The Hidden One**

So this story is mainly about relationships, but there is humor and action, I guess. I'm a good artist, so I might submit a picture of the new person(s). This is my first story; so don't say anything about my story being crappy and too lovey dovey, okay?

Names  
Evil Millennium Ring Spirit ('s given name by me)- Thei (it should be easy to pronounce, I think)

Seto, Seth-I sometimes use Kaiba, sometime I use Seto, but Seth is what I use as Kaiba's incarnation's name

to cap it up-  
The battle city tournament ended and the guys are back in school (Seto, Yugi/Yami, Duke. Joey, Bakura, Tristen, and all the rest of them) for sophomore (2nd year in high school) year.

So this is the real story-  
The class is busy, bustling, playing cards (Yugi, and Joey) and of course, Kaiba's reading some book, when Mrs./Professor Hillager (really a dean in my school, just without the 's) come's inside the classroom with a girl in a black shirt, and blue jeans. Mrs. Hillager is an old, dark skinned teacher with dreadlocks wearing a long skirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Attention class (class quiet) we have a new student in the class named Sayoura Miskachi (yeah, I made all these "Japanese" names up.) She is no different from any of you, so I don't want anything to happen to her that happened to the Pakistan girl Reyada"

(Actually, my school has those issues- there's a girl in my class named Reda, and people from my class harass and make fun of her-not to offend anyone)

"Why should we bother such a beautiful girl like that" Joey called aloud. Sayoura rolled her eyes.

"Wheeler! That's a sixty-five in your next test for calling out without my permission" (Very strict, isn't she?)

"Oh man! That's the seventh time this week, and it's only the second week of school, on Tuesday"

"Well, if you listened the first time, you wouldn't have 55's for the next month coming up on your tests! Now as I was saying earlier, DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO HER!

While the conversations growing between Joey and Mrs. Hillager, and Joey's grades are getting lower by the second, I'll take you inside people's heads.

Kaiba-'Hmm... how many times does Wheeler have to do this? I guess he's going to get left back and get no credits this year...MWAHAHAHAHA-That girl's kind of hot. Is she a duelist? I wonder if she has any cards of value... Maybe I can duel her for them'

Yami-'Why does she remind me of Egypt? Can she be connected to Ancient times? From my few memories, I think I remember her being some high person...'

Yugi (in different minds, same body)-'Joey shouldn't be doing this, he's going to get into BIG trouble'

Tea-'I wonder if she's interested in friends' (I hate tea and her friendship speeches- gosh! she can make a library out of them!)

Trsitan-'i wonder how serenity's doing'

Serenity- (sorry, serenity is busy-she's talking to one of her friends)

Sayoura-'Wheeler's an idiot- no wonder he's just some bigheaded duelist. (Looks at the middle row in the class.) Hmm..? Seth? I can't believe it...'

Bakura-'Hmm... I wonder where my father is now. I think he said in a short letter he was in Greece and he was going to bring me a gift- another chain or necklace he said, with old writings speaking of gods and spirits..." (He's going to have more trouble now- he can't even have control over the millennium ring. Stupid kid. Now not only will he have to worry about the Egyptian necklace, but he's going to be involved with the Greek gods too!)

Thei-'Hmm... Greece gods? I hope I don't have to share a body with TWO other people now... Stupid boy. Well, at least he's useful for something- keeping me alive'

"Well Wheeler, you've already failed your English class in sophomore year and it's only the 7th day of school"Mrs. Hillager said.

"Aww. Man" -Joey

The day went by, with Joey arguing with almost each and every teacher except the only hot female teacher in the school, (I had to put that, since Joey falls for a lot of girls) the P.E. teacher, Ms. Kayouras-Metsimaru. Honestly, most boys do like her, wearing short shorts from the 70's (think Christina Aguilera in her 'Can't Hold Us Down' video) and her shirt that looks like a nineteen eighties aerobics top. Kaiba didn't participate in P.E.; instead, he was cooperating with some people complaining about his duel discs.

'Your stupid duel disc doesn't work with my deck; you've got some crappy sellers here! (-)' A complainer typed.

'Well, what kind of deck do you have? I hope you're not trying to put a 52, regular card deck inside the duel disc, it's only built for Duel Monsters Cards, and if you try to put one in it, the duel disc will malfunction in 22 hours after you tried to put the deck in, anyway, doesn't it not fit in the deck slot?' Kaiba wrote patiently, grinning because of such an idiotic behavior.

'Umm...I'll get back to you later' the complainer wrote, getting offline. And that's how that period was being spent for Kaiba, with idiotic complaints about the duel discs (one even tried to send notes to her friends, and the duel disc exploded right in one of her friends face. She had a few bandages, and they aren't friends anymore.)

At the end of the day, Sayoura was waiting 20 minutes after school ended, waiting for her sister Sayouranee, to come with her car. The place was almost empty, except for a black Cadillac with Mokuba and a driver in it.

Sayoura"Hmm... I wonder what's keeping her so long. Sayou already got HER own car, so I'm not waiting for people who went on shopping sprees and forgot about me what now"

Mokuba overheard her and said"So you have sisters" with a cute little boy face and voice.

"Yes, you're such a cute little boy- who are you waiting for? Do you have sisters also"

Mokuba blushed and said"Thanks, but I have an older brother- his name is Seto Kaiba- you haven't heard about him? He's the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and I'm Mokuba Kaiba. (Blushing a dark red- to- purple) I'm waiting for my brother. He's probably having a conference with a teacher- that happens a lot."

While Mokuba said that, Sayouranee (Sah-You-Rah- Ney)(not Sayou, but Sayoura's other sister Sayouranee) came running up the street, looking exhausted, and finally got up to Sayoura.

Sayoura" Sayouranee, what happened? Where's my car"

"Sorry sis, but someone stole your Mercedes. Do you know anyway to get it, track it down? Anything? I can't bear walking or running back home, it's too far away."

"WHAT? Someone stole my Mercedes?(TT) Do you know how much money that car wasted me? It wasn't supposed to come out until 2006-Yeah, I know how to track it down, it's quite easy. (OO- Sayouranee (what mood swings- seems like someone's PMSing again) But how will we get home? I don't have any money for a train, bus, or taxi."

While Sayuora was saying that, Kaiba got out of the school finally, reading a book, but when he heard Sayoura's sweet, pretty voice, he looked up. 'Gosh she's hot' (lol, like he'd actually say that)he thought and walked to Mokuba, who was sitting in the back seat of he Cadillac, a few 2 or 3 feet away was Sayoura and Sayouranee. 'Hmm… Is that her sister, she's not as hot as Sayoura, but she's -uhh.. Pretty (he didn't want to say she was hot too, or they would be like the Hilton sisters- just with an extra older one)'

"Oh, hey Seto" Mokuba noticed Kaiba almost standing next to Sayoura. Then Mokuba looked at Sayoura and Sayouranee and said "Sayoura, do you want, with your sister, to get home in our car, so you won't have to walk home-Seto, can they come"

The two sisters looked at each other's faces, but their expressions were the same; questioning. Kaiba acted as if he started to think over the two taking his car, when he was quick in his head to say yes, and finally did.

"Okay." all three of them said finally.

When they all got inside the car, Sayoura told Kaiba and Mokuba where she and her sisters lived, (on a seashore, bay view house) and went inside her school bag to take out a laptop similar to Kaiba's. She got on the internet and started hacking the place where she got her Mercedes at, tracking down the car license plate, streets, and all of those things that a car can be found at if stolen and all those papers you need to fill out before getting a car.' Thank this stupid technology and the people who made it for putting tracking devices and cameras inside the cars to see if people really keep their warranty value- eww...' She got in on one of the cameras that were in her car and started looking around the car. Her car was a mess, and there were gay, fat, piggy guys inside her car trying to hook each other up with some of their old boyfriends, either calling the other guys, or going to their houses. Like how some girls do. She quickly closed the window and tried to locate the car.

Of course, everyone was curious and was looking at what Sayoura was looking for inside the Internet. Sayouranee was the first one to speak. "Wow, where'd you learn how to do that"

"Well, I learned most of it by myself, but when you were resurrected used to be married to a -" Sayoura remembered that other people were there stopped talking, and quickly changed the things she was talking about. "Why are you being nosy about what I am doing, I'm tracking my two thousand five Mercedes, that's all."

Kaiba remembered what Sayoura said before the 'tracking my Mercedes' thing and said"Wait, what were you talking about before that" Kaiba said. "Resurrected? I thought only lost Egyptian pharaohs were resurrected. You know about the past? Tell me." the seattings where: Mokuba next to the left window because he liked the view of the eastern part of the town (they were going south) then Seto, then Sayoura, then Sayouranee on the right window.

"Gosh you don't have to be so demanding."- Sayoura.

Seto waited for her to start talking about the Ancient Egyptian past, but when he found out she wasn't going to talk anymore, even if he said 'please', he told the driver "there's been a change of plans, instead of going to the seashore, go to Kaiba Corporation."

Sayouranee looked at her older sister wide eyed. Although Sayoura was older, Sayouranee didn't go to school because her birth record was too far away in the past for the government to track it down. Sayoura's birth date was even further back, but she hacked some computers, put her name on the government's records, and put a fake birth date in it so she existed in the country. Sayouranee didn't really want to get her name in the government's listings (records, whatever), but Sayoura still put her name on it, making her younger sister 22 years old.

"Why Are we going to your job" Sayoura asked Seto

"Because I need to know about the past. And if you are a duelist"

Mokuba"Oh no." and he smacked his head.

"I _am_ a duelist." Sayoura had a quite nice, mischievous grin on her face. Seto thought she looked cute, pretty, and childish (in a good way) with that little grin. "But I'm still not telling you." And they got to Kaiba Corporations, and got outside the car.

Kaiba-"Why won't you tell me?"

Sayoura- "Because I barely even know you"

And she took her school bag and her sister went with her to walk with her home.

On the next story, you'll hear more about Sayou, and learn more about the two other sisters.

More idiotic things (Maybe), the action comes (Maybe), and the relationships grow (Maybe).

Hey, sorry I didn't explain what the three girls look like, you'll find out

Also, I don't think the actions going to come just yet, but I tell you, it will come…don't worry-there's going to be enemies and fighting, and dueling

The Hidden One

Chapter II

That night, Sayou, Sayoura, and Sayouranee were hanging out in Sayoura's room. Sayoura had a giant bed that Sayouranee was sitting on, watching what her two older sisters were doing, and trying out different hairstyles on her silver-white hair, although, like Sayoura usually does to her hair, she always has it loose. Sayoura and Sayou were trying out different outfits. Sayou was looking inside Sayoura's closet, picking out different clothes, going inside the closet to change clothes, then coming out and looking at the mirror wall (not the card, the wall that's a mirror in Sayoura's room.) Sayou had brown hair that was mostly stuck in either a low ponytail, a bun, or just loose, and had brown eyes. While Sayou was looking at herself in the mirror, Sayoura was inside the closet changing, putting on the uniforms she bought that afternoon after she ditched Kaiba. She didn't buy any of those ugly vests that Tea wears to school, so she only had pairs of shirts and skirts to wear to school.

Sayouranee remembered what had happened in the past, and so she said-"Sayoura, you've really changed over these many years… even if most of your life was stuck in a tomb waiting for someone stupid enough to resurrect Sayou or me."

Sayou came out of the closet, and heard what Sayouranne said. Sayoura said, "Well, you've changed too…"

Time passed

Sayou -"You've met Seth's incarnation…Kakiruo and Sakiya are going to get mad at you. I'd advise you not to return to the shadow realm…"

(Sakiya-Sah-Ky-yah Kakirou- Kah- Key- Ruu)

Meanwhile

Mokuba and Kaiba were still at Kaiba corp. Kaiba had gotten rid of the little shock he had of Sayoura ditching him like that, and he was doing some more work in his laptop, almost falling a sleep in front of it, while Mokuba was as wide awake as someone can ever be. He was jumping on the chairs and being chased by some of the new employee's (actually, the vision of that is quite funny in my mind- Mokuba being a hyper little kid running around, jumping on chairs, with Japanese employee's with different types of bizarre hair colors chasing him.) (-) The reason Mokuba was hyper was because he bothered his brother until Kaiba finally bought him packs full of gummy bears and sour gummy worms.

Meanwhile

Joey was at the mall, looking at girls, and when he saw one of the prettiest one of a group, he would fall for them, bending one knee, take her hand, and say "your such a beautiful girl- and I'm a charming boy- would you go out with-" He'd usually get slapped before he even finished himself saying he was charming. But the girls who where patient ENOUGH would slapped at the 'go out with-' part.

"What a jerk" the girls would say.

Meanwhile(these 'meanwhiles' are getting annoying- aren't they?)

Yugi was playing some video games, trapped in his mind- room, while Yami was in Yugi's body, flirting with Tea (I couldn't think of anyone else- Serenity's taken by Tristan, and I put Ishizu and Shadi together- and Joey's in and out of being in a relationship with Mai)

Tea-"Yami, can't you do anything with your hair? It's so tangled… " Tries to brush hand through Yami's hair. (I think trying to take all the evil out of Marik is a better chance for her…)

Yami's mind- 'I guess the flirting stopped…' "Ouch!" Tea just got her Middle school class ring stuck in Yami's hair and it won't get out

Tea-' if my ring is stuck in there, I wonder what else can be stuck in there.'

(My guess is Hair combs and brush pieces, some gum… maybe a Game boy Advanced and some games for it…pens… paper clips…hmm… what else?)

Meanwhile

Serenity was with her friends, at a diner, of course dining, and of course, talking.

Meanwhile (that last thing was very short, wasn't it?)

Tristan was at the diner, spying on Serenity, making sure she doesn't cheat on him.

(Another short one.)

Meanwhile

"Why must you get into other people's business! Especially mine! Why can't you stay in your OWN mind! I don't go into other people's minds and tell them about what they did! In front of other people that already know too! I'd rather tell them telekinetically instead! Did you think I didn't already know? Anyway, it's not like I have a relationship with him, I didn't have any choice! Even Sayouranee said-"

Sayou- " Who cares what Sayouranne Said! You got inside that car too!"

Sayouranee (quietly)- "I care…" No one heard.

Sayoura- "Well you SHOULD care what she said! Why don't you just leave me ALONE?"

Sayoura threw a pillow at Sayou and hit Sayou flat in the face, and walked out of her room, through the living room, and onto the porch. She walked to the beach (barefooted exactly) and kicked the sand. She felt too uneasy to even let the sand and water calm her down, so she went back to the porch and sat on the seat swing. She fell asleep listening to the sound of the waves washing the beach………

-

I didn't notice that she was chanting until the end of the hex and it was sent. I thought the hex was going to hit me, but it didn't. "No!" I felt myself say. I fell onto the floor. An ivory hand and hair fell onto his face and brown hair (caught it? BROWN hair). "You evil, twisted SNAKE!" I felt myself say uncontrollably; not noticing I said it until after it was. I felt his neck for a pulse. It wouldn't take much for someone to kill him. I was trying to revive him, giving him some of my energy; I didn't hear the next hex. I heard it coming to me, and all I saw was a bright, white, blinding light and heard, "Now, why don't you take a long rest? It will be very peaceful and covered with a soft, cold, white blanket of ice. (I got that from a Sailor Moon movie called 'Hearts In Ice;) Also, why _did_ you go to tend to him? He betrayed you… You would've stood immortal… hahahaha, haha, hahaha!"

-

-Gasp-

Sayoura practically fell off the seat swing when waking up (you know, you might call this weird, but sometime I'm sleeping at night and I wake up- well, kind of jerk up while I'm sleeping and hit my head on the top bunk in my bunk bed.)

Sayoura-' Why did I have that dream? It felt so real… as if it happened again… Why now, out of all these years… do I have to dream that dream…? Maybe-… could it be…? No, no way… It can't be… Could it…? Maybe…"

It was barely dawn, and Sayoura ran into the house to wake up her sisters.

For the next chapter…. Lemme not ruin anything for you if you're even into my story… But ……

-Story Recap-

Sakura-Seemed a little like Fraiser didn't it? Always going to what someone else is doing instead of a story full through

Excel-Hmm…. I understood most of it…. Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter

Kurumi- still misses master

Kaiba- I wouldn't have give in that easily… It'd take more for me to buy someone something… even my brother

Sayoura- How about me? With sad puppy-dog eyes and praying hands, blinking her eyes a lot at him

Kaiba- not even you…

Sayoura- How about Sayouranee?

Kaiba- Not, to her either

Sayoura- How about Sayou?

Kaiba- How about I say no to her too?

Sayoura- Humph… back to him, arms folded

Joey- why don't you give up on him? There's better out there… or right in front of you… makes kissy face…. Sayoura slaps him

Sayoura- shut up fish face…

Sakura- He, He. Seems our recap got off topic (scratches head) Oh, well. See ya! Buh Bye!

Off

ON

The Hidden One

Chapter III

Sakura-"Soo… before I wanted to kill Joey, but I was then stopped by Sayoura's hex I was frozen until a few hours later… and I knew everything that's was happening Joey Wheeler!" Joey shrivels up because this time he doesn't have Sayoura on his back. Before he was waving his hand in front of Sakura's face and making stupid faces at her. I'd like to say more, but little kids might not be able to control this in their heads, and they'd usually draw attention to the com. By going ewwwww! Or something like that.

Excel- "You know, you should have left that last chapter as a cliff hanger…" Everyone looks wide-eyed; for that was the only time some one heard something smart from Excel…

Sakura- "Well, as long as our viewers don't know who that was… uh… maybe if they don't know who was on the first person narrative point, then this story is okay and hopefully wont be blown off until the next few chapters."

Kurumi saw Excel's smart period end, and to save from the story being blown

Kurumi- "Okay Viewers! I still miss my master, but in the meantime of all of the quarrelling that's going to start, lets go to the chapter! Finally!"

Sayoura- "Have you noticed the further we go in the story, the stupider it gets?"

Sayouranee- "Oh, how I love those blue eyes and brown hair…" Sayouranee said dreamily, her eyes unfocused. Sayoura and Sayou looked at her, then at each other.

Sayoura telekinetically talking to Sayou- 'CRAZY!'

Sayou telekinetically talking back to Sayoura- 'I see what you're saying…'

Sayoura- "Now, did either of you have that dream? You never answered." Sayoura asked both of them.

Sayou- "I think both of us got the same dream… all three of us partook in that event… Don't you think? YOU had the dream Sayoura, I had the dream. Did you have the dream Sayouranee?"

Sayouranee- "Those eyes… that hair…. - oh yeah, Yes, I did have the dream. What could it mean?"

Sayou- "Maybe It means something important… We all had the same dream. On the same night. And we haven't had that dream in hundreds of years… What can it mean?"

Sayoura- "Maybe it means a strong event is going to happen again…" Sayoura started to look tearful thinking about what might happen if happens again. She and her sisters might end up waiting for someone to resurrect them again, and what might happen to them if their NOT resurrected.

Meanwhile (I'm going to keep these meanwhiles going, even if they may get annoying to you viewers/readers out there)

Kaiba wakes up, hair messed up, and a business paper stuck to his cheek. "Hmm…? Where's Mokuba?"

Kaiba didn't remember falling asleep or Mokuba taking a rest. But he remembered the employees looking tired and giving their day a rest.

Kaiba stumbled trying to get up and trudged around the room. He found Mokuba half under a desk were it looked like he hit his head, and the rest of him was inside of a drawer in a desk. Kaiba grinned at the thought of Mokuba jumping and hitting his head on the desk, finally giving his day a rest to go to sleep, not purposely. Kaiba bent down to Mokuba and pushed his shoulder a little.

Kaiba- " Mokuba. Mokuba, wake up. Get up. " Mokuba only stirred. (Hey, their giving yu-gi-oh, right now…)

Kaiba not-quite-hit-not-quite-pushed Mokuba. –"Mokuba, wake up! You ARE a heavy sleeper…"

Kaiba just left Mokuba there, and went to his laptop before he went to get a car to get them home. Kaiba just made a PING on the computer, and Mokuba woke up. Kaiba looked wide-eyed as he heard Mokuba yawn and saw Mokuba stumble and break the drawer he was in.

Mokuba-" Seto, do you have to make so much noise on the computer? It's very loud."

Kaiba said nothing to Mokuba and looked back at the screen. -'He doesn't wake up when you yell or punch him, but he wakes up for the softest, smallest noise.'

Mokuba- "Have you heard anything from Sayoura? How come you didn't order a car to go home yet?" (Starts to laugh at her own stupid joke)

Meanwhile

Yugi- "Hey, Good morning gram-" Yugi didn't get to finish his daily morning saying. He saw his grandfather (I'm in my laughing moment now) on the phone, with hearts on his eyes saying…

Yugi's grandpa- " Why yes, Semira, I do care for my shop, and my grandson is imperfect health. He is a very good duelist too. Have you ever heard of Yugi Moto? ………… (A few moments later) Why yes, darling, I love you very much…. I'll meet you at the park at 10:00, and we'll go to the diner or something for our date okay? Bye… love you… no, I love you more… no… okay, you love me more I have to go now, bye!" Hangs up. :Oh, hello Yugi, I was just talking to uh…. Your grandma on the phone."

Yugi- "but I thought she died a long time ago, and I think I remember seeing her grave at the cemetery near the food plaza less than a mile from here."

Solomon- " Yugi! You're going to be late for school! Go on, Yugi, shoo, shoo, you don't want to be late, a growing boy should really get his edgumication. Bye Yugi!

Yugi'-"but that's not how you say it!" And the door closed right in the back of Yugi.

Yugi- "oh well, I have to go to school anyways stomach growl Yugi painfully started walking. 'Man I should have eaten before I got into grandpa's businesses (oh, how cute!)

Yugi started walking to school.

Meanwhile

Serenity- "hey Miyuki, hw about after school we go to the mall with Hitaru... oh, c'mon, it's on me… I have a whole bunch of allowance waiting to be spent, and if I don't have enough, I'll make my brother give me some of his money… well, if he doesn't work, then I'll get money from Tristen… you know how soft they are… all I have to do is ask them, bow my head down, and ask them in my soft voice… it works all the time, Trust me on this one… yeah, of course it really works-"

Joey- " Hey Serenity! It's almost time to go to school!"

Serenity-" okay, Joey! Hey, I have to go Miyuki…. School…Bye!"

Meanwhile

Sayou- "Sayoura, Sayouranee, come- I'll take you to school and to work."

Sayouranee- " Huh? Why? You've never let us even touch your Lexus. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

Sayou-" Well, I have to go to a modeling agency… it's a lot better than being a news reporter, Sayouraneee… (Sayouranee-) well, come. Lets go."

Sayoura with a piece of toast in her mouth, and putting on a shoe with one finger- " Hold On! (Muffled from toast) I'm not ready! I haven't even gotten my shoe on!"

Sayou- "Ugh… hurry up… I'm heading to the car…"

Meanwhile

Tristen was following Serenity while she was walking to school.

Meanwhile

Kaiba and Mokuba were inside a Cadillac Kaiba had ordered, going to drop off Mokuba at school after they had gone home and done all of that… (Eww. They hadn't taken a bath in a whole day before! YUCK)

Mokuba- "so, Seto, how do you think Sayoura's going to get to your school? Oh yeah… she told me her sister got a car… well not really me…." Mokuba was talking more to himself than to Kaiba. Do you have a comment on that Seto?"

Kaiba-" Mokuba, you really are going to turn out to be a news reporter someday… I have no comment on that girl… she's just a bunch of lies (lies) (Lies) (Lies) (Lies) (lies)…"

Meanwhile

Sayoura jumped off her seat in the car and hit her head at the top of the car. She could have sworn she heard Kaiba's last few words when he was talking to Mokuba.

Sayoura-' That little idiot…. How dare he call me a liar? And just yesterday he was asking me about resurrection…. I see over the summer ha was watching Nefertiti Resurrected on The Discovery Channel (Hey! I saw it!)… Well, I have a few words to call him…. He's a –'

Sayou- " Be careful, Sayoura… or this will be the first and only time I let you ride on it! You better fix that dent.

Sayoura- " Did you tell me to be careful with the car? Or something else?"

Sayou looked at Sayoura seriously. They were all quiet for the rest of the car ride.

Kaiba- " I wouldn't stay without taking a bath for a whole day… you're disgusting.

Sakura-" Well, this HAS turned out into more of a Comedy than a Drama or Love fanfic. "

Kaiba- " You're an idiot. "

Sakura-" No I'm not!"

Kaiba-" Yes you are. You don't own a company. Not even a website…"

Sakura-" The only reason YOU have a company is because you played chess, won, and threw

Gozaburo Kaiba out of a stupid window! I played chess and won many times too! AND I've thrown things out windows too! (Well actually, I've thrown things out windows get to get away with going outside when my grandma doesn't let me, but who cares?) Getting tearful eyes And you know how I feel about the not having a website part! Bursts out crying Mood swing Who gave you this script anyway?"

Kaiba-" Ugh… I'm going to Sayoura and the inu, and the others… what am I doing here anyway?

Sakura- " I don't know at all…" stares

Kaiba swipes out of camera sight

The Hidden one

Chapter


End file.
